


Dr. Telford

by Breezy_Meadows



Series: Dr. Telford, MD [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, EFme, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Meadows/pseuds/Breezy_Meadows
Summary: Dr. Filip Telford is a General Practitioning doctor. He owns and runs a small clinic in downtown Charming.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Reader, Chibs Telford/You
Series: Dr. Telford, MD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Dr. Telford

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Third time I'm posting anything anywhere recently and since I was an angsty teen writing stuff with shit storylines and plenty of smut. Hopefully this work surpasses the standards of my youth.
> 
> A couple dialogue bits are in italics and mean the speaker is muffled in some way- coming in over phone/chat, being heard through a closed door, that sort of deal.

Y/N walked into the clinic, her arms loaded with folders of paperwork, her hair in a messy bun held together by pens. Some simple hiphugging jeans and a bright red scrub top with comfortable black shoes was her outfit for the day. She went into the waiting room and dropped the stack on the front desk with a thud, drawing the attention of the handful of patients in the room as well as the receptionist behind the desk. She frowned when she saw the other office chair empty.

  
"Lyla, where's Thea?" She asked the sunny blonde. Lyla had been hired a year ago and was just about the best employee any place could want. She was warm, friendly, hard working, fun. She also had a shit pokerface so Y/N knew the younger woman was about to lie when she shrugged and began to speak.

  
"I think she went on a coffee run." She replied shakily. No sooner had the words left her mouth, the grating sound of ditsy giggling from down the hall punched them in the face. Y/N dropped her forehead onto the paperwork pile and groaned. She picked her head up and gave Lyla a resigned frown hauling the work back into her arms and kicking the handicap button to automatically open the door leading to the exam rooms.

  
She was doing it again. Y/N had to bite back a growl as she watched Thea brush her well-manicured hand down the doctor's sleeved arm and bat her eyelashes while he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, rocking on the balls of his feet. Y/N marched down the hallway and not so casually pushed between the two people to get to the counter beside them. Thea took a stumbling step backwards and scoffed.

  
"Excuse you!" She whined. Y/N set the files on the counter and turned around.

  
"Thea, be a dear and make copies of this for me." She smirked deviously at Thea gaping like an awkward fish. "Yellow folders are to be copied and everything returned to the file room. Put them away properly please. Don't just toss them on top of a cabinet, okay? Blue folders need to be copied and brought back to me, and you need to make two dozen copies each of the new insurance forms in the red folder. Those need to go in the filing cabinet behind the front desk. Lyla knows where." Y/N pushed the stack closer to the young woman.

  
"Why do I have to make copies of the same shit all the time?" She whined as she heaved the heavy workload into her arms.

  
"Because that shit is constantly being updated." Y/N turned towards the doctor, briefly catching him trying to hide a smirk but turned back to Thea with a final reminder. "Also, because I told you to." She turned back to the doctor as Thea stomped away muttering about how rude Y/N was. Y/N raked her eyes up and down the man in front of her taking in his sensible dress shoes, black slacks, and storm grey button up with his white lab coat. Her eyes met his chocolate brown ones and she smiled brightly. "What's up, doc?" A satisfied sparkle lit up her eyes when he barked with laughter, the scars on his cheeks accentuating his dimples.

  
"Chris'! Ye have'nae said tha' one in a while!" The good doctor exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. Y/N shrugged.

  
"It was due for a comeback." She quipped as she leaned back into the counter, crossing her ankles and gripping the edge of the laminate countertop. "You have six patients this morning starting at eight. I think Lyla did a pretty good job spacing the appointments out so no one should be waiting too long. You wanted me to remind you to call the Tellers today. They should've had that initial meeting with the cardiologist you recommended for Abel and Jackson probably has some questions. You also have a conference call before lunch with Ms. Venus Van Dam and the San Joa LGBTQ+ community committee about sponsoring a float in next month's Pride parade." She watched Dr. Telford commit all this to memory and look at his watch.

  
"Perfec'. Then I should have enough time ta zip off an' ge-"

  
"In your office." Y/N gave the doc a cocky smirk when he raised a brow in confusion. "I stopped by Coffee & Cocoa on the way back from the bank. Large Scottish breakfast tea with almond milk, two sugars and a dash of cinnamon. Bacon butty- extra bacon." The man stared at Y/N in wonder. "Filip, you've ordered the same thing virtually every morning since you started the clinic three years ago. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know your cafe order by now?" She smiled warming when he chuckled, nodding to show he understood what she meant. "And they had those Glenfidditch whiskey shortbread cookies you love so I bought you a tin. I know your hidden stash is dwindling." She winked. Filip Telford sighed.

  
"Wha' would I do withou' ye, darlin'?"

  
"Fuck all. Your world would crumble like a dry-ass cookie." Y/N joked as she pushed off the counter and went back towards the waiting area to see if the first patient was ready leaving the handsome doctor to watch her go.

  
****************************************************

_"Talk soon, sugar!"_ Ms. Van Damme chimed over the video chat before Dr. Telford ended the session and leaned back in his desk chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him and slender fingers reaching for the ceiling. He groaned when he felt his stiff back pop like bubble wrap. He went limp, his body slumped into his chair as he lazily turned the chair left and right, the white labcoat floating back and forth from its spot draped over the back. Just when he thought there was a chance he'd nod off, there was a knock on his office door. Filip swiftly sat up and tried to appear busy.

  
"Aye!" He called out to whoever was there. He heard the latch release and the hinges creaked as the door opened.

  
"FedEx just delivered these." Thea flit into the office in front of Lyla who was struggling to maneuver two large boxes, a few smaller ones, and a stack of small mailing envelopes into the room. Filip stood up and went around his desk to inspect what he'd received. Lyla shot a glare at Thea as the brunette fiddled with the bust line of her shirt.

  
"New equipment, boss?" Lyla asked as she watched him shove the two stacks of boxes over to the corner with ease.

"Mm, Dr. Muscles." Thea muttered. Filip looked at Lyla.

"Aye, one's a new inkje' printer fer ye at the fron'. Others' are some analyzers, microscopes, an' such." He shrugged, resting his hands on his hips. Lyla could see him smiling as he thought of something while looking at the boxes. "Phlebotomy is Y/N's area o' expertise. Tha' lass is'a wiz wit' this shite. Med tech, hematology, microbiology. Puts me ta shame!" He claimed with a hearty chuckle. Lyla giggled while Thea sneered.

  
"Don't say that." Thea cooed, moving closer to the man. "I'm sure you know plenty about all that blood mumbo-jumbo." Filip clenched his jaw and took a deep, grounding breath. "Besides, Y/N isn't the one that gets to be called doctor." She remarked with a breathy sigh. "That honor is all yours, Dr. Telford." She purred, looking up at him through hooded eyes and softly fiddling with a button on his shirt. Filip cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Behind every grea' doctor is an even bet'er nurse keepin' his arse in line." He lectured, adjusting his shirt. "Now, git. A'fore ye lose yer lunch hour, the both o' yous." He made a shooing motion, winking at Lyla when he caught her casually rubbing her temple with her longest digit. "Am I numb'a one, Ly?" He jest as Thea walked out the door first and in a huff.

  
"Always, boss!" She replied cheerily as she turned to leave. She bent down and picked up a small yellow bubble mailer from behind the large plant next to the door. "Oh, here. This one didn't make it to your desk. Fell behind the Ficus." She caught the name of the return address before the doc could take the package from her. "Did you get a new watch, sir?" The blonde asked casually, tilting her chin to indicate the envelope. Filip looked at it then back up at the receptionist.

  
"Oh. Uh, no. Sum'in fer me wife." He explained shyly. Lyla 'aww'ed with a hand to her heart. "Oh, bugger off, ya wee chickadee." He ordered, failing to hide the humor in his tone. As soon as the girl was out of sight, Filip tore into the package and found a small white box. He gave it a shake and heard rattling. He went to pull the lid off when screaming filled the clinic. He quickly dropped the box in the top drawer of his desk and slammed the drawer shut. Using a small key he kept on top of his bookcase behind the desk, he locked the drawer, set the key back, and rushed out of his office just in time to see a raging Thea stomping out of the supply room and leaving in a huff. He looked to Lyla who was just standing there mortified. She stuttered and shrugged, motioning with her hands that she had no idea what happened. She mouthed a sorry and hurried out the back door.

  
Filip, in frustration, mimed banging his head against the wall before he walked down the hall, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He could hear someone was still in the supply room and knew it was Y/N. She was grumbling under her breath, banging cabinet doors, and slamming drawers. He stopped in the doorway and leaned a shoulder against the frame, crossed his arms across his chest and just watched her. He tilt his head to the side and ran his fingers through his graying brown hair as he watched her bend to reach deep into a box she had open on the floor. Her perfect posterior in the air and on display in her tight jeans. Filip pushed off the door frame and entered the room, standing behind her.

  
"Need some help, darlin'?" He husked. Y/N jumped and gasped, spinning around and putting a hand to her chest.

"Filip! Dammit, don't sneak up on me like that!" She chided and lightly swat him with the bag of cotton balls she held in her other hand. He pretended to flinch from the hit and chuckled.

"Sorry. Didnae mean ta scare ye." He said. "Ye alrigh'?" He asked tenatively and frowned when the woman immediately scowled. Y/N turned and slammed a drawer shut.

  
"Peachy." She answered tersely, pressing her palms flat against the counter top and hanging her head for a moment.

  
"Clearly." Filip shot back sarcastically. Y/N turned back and gave him the stink eye before looking away again. She let out a long breath as she started rotating a small sterling silver band she wore on her left middle finger. Filip rest his hands on his hips and looked down at Y/N expectantly. "Wha' did Thea say tha's got ye all ben' outta shape?" He asked softly.

  
"Take a wild guess." She snapped. Filip rolled his eyes.

  
"Chris'." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling briefly. "I'll talk ta Nero nex' time I see 'im. See if Gemma needs a cleanin' lady or sum'in' at Diosa. Okay?" He stepped closer and took Y/N's head in his hands, tilting it up so she'd look at him. "Can my bes' girl hold ou' till then?"

  
"I guess so." She mumbled.

  
"Thank ye." He pulled her in for a hug but when her forehead hit his chest, he hissed and jerked back.

  
"What happened?" Y/N asked, concerned and reached for the top button on his shirt. Filip tried to protest in vain. "Jesus! Are those teeth marks?" She yelped, looking at the circular bruise with little impressions right on his collarbone.

  
"Aye. Tig an' Pixie were here wit' their little gremlin this mornin'. His five year check up. He has an aggression problem. Likes ta bite."

  
"Like father, like son." Y/N tried to stifle her laugh and snorted. He scowled. "Sorry. Let me clean it up and get some antibiotic on it before you get rabies." She covered her mouth when she started laughing again.

  
"Yer hilarious." Filip sassed, undoing a couple more buttons on his shirt to give Y/N better access.

  
"Is there a doctor in the house?!" A voice graveled loudly a few minutes later. Filip looked out to the waiting area and smiled wide, throwing his hands in the air.

  
"BOOOOOBBBBBBYYY!" He shout joyously before opening the door, ushering the rotund man through and into a manly embrace. "The fuck are ye doin' 'ere? Yer s'pose ta be in Reno!" They pulled apart and Bobby turned to Y/N when she came out of the supply room. They hugged and he kissed her forehead.

  
"Still there. Just visiting. Tiki graduates this weekend." He explained, chest puffing up with pride.

  
"Really? Tha's amazin', brotha!" Filip exclaimed.

  
"Thanks. So, I thought I'd swing by. See if you guys can fit me in." He asked apprehensively.

  
"Wha'cha need?" Filip asked without hesitation.

"Well, actually I need your girl here." He point to Y/N. "I promised Tiki I'd get my cholesterol down before he got his degree but there's only one person I trust near me with a needle."

  
"Say no more, Elvis." Y/N insist. "Step into my lab. I'll take care of you."

  
Filip slapped his old friend on the back as Y/N lead him to the lab room, their chatter fading as the door shut behind them. Filip looked down and noticed his shirt was still half open. He started to button back up right as the waiting area door opened again. Lyla and Thea stopped in their tracks and stared at Filip with varying degrees of curiosity. He just turned and went back to his office.

  
*******************************************************

Thea swiped her keycard at the back door to the clinic, it was the only way in or out after hours. She'd made it all the way home before realizing she forgot her phone on the charger at the front desk. She scurried down the dark hallway to the reception area and snatched her phone up. As she strolled back the way she came, she heard a strange noise. It was faint but in the still and quiet of the building, she could make out something. She looked around, trying to discern where the noises were coming from when she spotted light peaking out from the crack under one of the exam room doors. She crept closer to it and pressed her ear to the cool steel.

  
_"Fuck, Dr. Telford! Your cock is so big!"_

  
Thea jumped back from the door with a horrified gasp. "What the shit?" She profaned and marched back to the door, throwing it open. Her jaw hit the floor and she froze.

  
Y/N grinned wickedly at Thea as she moaned and gasped, naked and bent over the exam table while Filip slammed into her from behind. He grunt with every jerk of his hips, his pants around his ankles and shirt ripped open. He held Y/N down with one hand on her hip and the other gripping her shoulder. Y/N reached up and squeezed his fingers on her shoulder to get his attention. Filip looked up and saw Thea standing just inside the room watching in disgust as they fucked, sweat glistening on their skin. Filip pulled Y/N up and pressed her back to his chest, one arm around her hips and the other hand wrapping loosely around her throat. He huffed in her ear, glowering at the other woman.

  
"Look, darlin'." He growled. "Someone's jealous." He smirked as Y/N moaned louder. "Go on, then. Le' her know wha' she's missin'." He asserted, changing his angle slightly and hammering into her the best way.

  
"Oh, shit!" Y/N cried out, gasping for breath. "You feel so good!" She clawed the edge of the exam table. "Your cock fills me completely! I'm stuffed!" Her voice pitched higher when Filip's finger found her swollen clit and he rubbed it in circles. "I'm gonna-! Please! make me cum!" Filip ravaged her shoulder and neck.

  
"Who's my bes' girl?"

  
"I am!" Y/N whined.

  
"Who'll nev'a be my bes' girl?" He sneered, eyes trained on Thea. The young woman choked on a sob before screeching like a banshee at the two in the room and stormed away. Filip chuckled darkly, turning his focus back where it belonged. "Cum now or ye don' come at all." He commanded, squeezing Y/N's neck slightly.

  
Y/N screamed his name as her orgasm crashed into her suddenly. Her walls clenched like a vice around his solid cock and it was too much to handle. Filip moaned, the sound echoing off the walls as he stilled and came hard. He released Y/N's neck, wrapping his arms around her waist as his orgasm rolled through in waves and his thighs shook from the effort to remain standing. With a final grunt, the pair collapsed forward. Y/N bent over the exam table once again and Filip bent over her, his cheek and torso sticking to her sweat-covered back. After a couple minutes of them regulating their breathing, Filip snickered softly. This was followed by a giggle from Y/N. They both chuckled lightly again until Y/N snorted. They howled with laughter as Y/N tried to bury her face in her arms and Filip hugged her body closer.

  
When they managed to calm down again, Filip kissed her shoulder blade and unstuck himself from her body, letting his now flaccid dick slip from it's warm hiding spot. He reached for his lab coat and dug around in one of the pockets. When he found what he was looking for, he closed his fist around it and moved back, resting his body on top of Y/N's again but slightly offside so he could see her face. He was grinning mischievously as he took her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

  
"What?" Y/N blushed under the heat of his adoring gaze. Filip looked down at her hand and rubbed his thumb over the ring residing on her middle finger.

  
"I promised ye a proper one someday, didn' I?" He asked softly as he removed the thin sterling silver band from her finger and set it aside. He opened his fist and showed her a stunning platinum band with thistles laser etched into it, round diamonds inlaid where the flowers would be. He pinched it between his thumb and index finger and slipped it onto her ring finger with a smile, seeing her getting emotional. "Ye've been by my side since we were nineteen. Ye supported me through university while ye juggled two jobs an' doin' yer own schoolin'. Followed me wherever I needed ta go ta find work. Helped me star' this place. I told ya when we married as two pissed drunk twen'y-two year olds on a weekend in Vegas tha' I'd get ye a better ring once I had my own practice. I started savin' fer it the day we opened." He watched as Y/N marveled at her proper wedding ring.

  
"Shit, Filip. It's gorgeous." She sniffled. Filip nudged her shoulder with his nose to pull her attention from oogling her ring. He held another ring up to her.

  
"Would ye do the honors?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Y/N nodded, unable to form words and took the large wedding ring as he held out his left hand. She giggled softly as she slipped the new band on his finger, rubbing her thumb over it. The ring was almost identical to hers except no diamonds and twice as wide. He flexed his fingers. "Bet'er than I imagined."

  
"They're perfect, Filip." Y/N took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. He leaned in, pressing closer to her.

  
"I love ye, Mrs. Telford." He mumbled as he pulled back slightly.

  
"I love you, too, Dr. Telford."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Criticism is welcome just don't be a dick about it.
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank a few people.
> 
> TO Butterfly_Wings_2020: You're amazing. Thank you for starting the process of instilling confidence in me for my writing. And for allowing me to bounce ideas off you. Obviously this isn't the stuff we'd talked about but I promise that story isn't trashed, it's just on hold. You've been a great internet friend and email buddy. I appreciate the encouragement you've given me. And I can't get enough of Tig and Pixie's story. But seriously, get to the big reveal for Pixie already! I'm going crazy! ;-P Hope you like that I threw Pixie in for a mention. I know it's not canon to your story but it was too good a chance to pass up.
> 
> TO My Flanaclan. My Flanafam. My Flanagan Fan Fam. You thirsty bitches are so awesome. I love you all. (I won't list names as I don't know if anyone wants their Tumblrs shared. But you know who you are.) I am so immensely happy we have the chat to bounce imagines around and share in our- possibly unhealthy- obsession with this man. The support and encouragement we show each other has been so heartwarming to see. And honestly, I love when we get downright filthy with some of the shit we talk about. It makes me laugh out loud and I get so happy when the chat is going off. Thank you all for being you and accepting me into this twisted little internet sisterhood. The Sisterhood of Flanagan. #ChibChub #EFme
> 
> TO swhff: Finally, I would like to specifically thank the creator of the best chat in the world. You brought us all together in a time when everyone feels so far apart. You kept me from posting an absolute shit version of this story and I hope this version will make you proud.


End file.
